SonDash The Sequel (Season 2)
by LilBeanAili
Summary: A fanfiction of SonDash Season 2. - After the birth of Rainbow Dash and Sonic's baby girl, SonDash, their lives have changed forever. Not only do they have to care for a newborn baby, but they have to deal with new foes as well. Can they deal with the responsibility of being new parents while still being heroes?
1. A Little Miracle

Black...everything was black. She couldn't remember what had happened before. She only remembered that there was pain and something else involved.

"Fluttershy!"

What..?

"Please wake up!"

"Fluttershy!"

Tails?

Everything slowly faded back to white as Fluttershy opened her eyes to see that she was in her hospital room. Her beloved, Tails and Nurse Redheart were looking at her with worry. Tails had tears forming in his eyes as he covered his mouth, hiding his small smile.

"F-Fluttershy you're okay!" Tails exclaimed as he hugged Fluttershy with his tears falling down his cheeks. Nurse Redheart sighed in relief as Fluttershy placed her hoof on Tails's head.

"What..nghh..h-happened?" Fluttershy managed to even let a word out. Tails let Fluttershy and he looked nervously at the nurse. She shook her head lightly before walking out. Tails turned back to Fluttershy and caressed her hoof.

"You...uhm...you gave birth, Flutters," Tails simply stated and Fluttershy's eyes widened a bit.

"So w-we're parents now?!" Fluttershy's soft voice exclaimed. Tails nodded and Fluttershy gave him a tight hug. "I-I'm so excited! I wonder how t-they look!" Fluttershy's excitement made Tails smile as Nurse Redheart came back with a light pink blanket bundle in her arm.

"You have the chance to do it now," Nurse Redheart says as she hands over the bundle to Fluttershy. Tails leaned over to see the baby as well and both he and Fluttershy let out an 'aww'. The baby was a female, with orange-yellow fur, tannish hair with one pink streak on it. Her tail resembled her father's tail, but also had a pink streak in it.

"She's adorable…" Fluttershy and Tails said in unison. The two looked at each other and laid their foreheads on one another. Fluttershy and Tails giggled a little before looking back at their little daughter.

" _Thank you for this miracle._ "


	2. Small Visit

Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity, accompanied by Shadow and Knuckles, stood in front of a large glass window, with Pinkie Pie jumping around trying to get a good view.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! WHEREEE!" Pinkie screeched. The others rolled their eyes, some playfully and some not. Twilight let out a small sigh as she used her magic and set Pinkie Pie down next to her.

"Be quiet, Pinkie. You might wake them up," Twilight points out, making Pinkie Pie pout and cross her hooves. Just then, Nurse Redheart entered the room.

"Oh, are you looking for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's children?" she asked. Pinkie Pie smiled widely and rushed in front of the nurse.

"Yes! Can you please tell us which one it is?!" Pinkie shouts and rushes back over to the window, smudging her face on it. "Is it that one?! No, that one! Maybe that one's Fluttershy's! No, no its-" Pinkie Pie was then silence by Applejack placing her hoof over her mouth.

"Pinkie, just let her tell us," Applejack says as she removes her hoof from Pinkie's mouth and Pinkie stays silent. Nurse Redheart smiles a little before making her way to the others and clears her throat.

"The one from Rainbow Dash is that blue filly right there in the back. The one from Fluttershy is the filly that's to her left," as the nurse finished, they all looked towards the babies. The two foals were sleeping peacefully, making their many aunts and uncles aww (except Shadow, he just smiled a little). The babies then yawned, stretching out their wings in the process.

"Oh would you look at that! Both are pegasi! So adorable!" Rarity pointed out and Twilight, Pinkie, and AJ nodded in agreement.

"They sure will be a handful when they start flying, won't they?" Knuckles joked, making the girls laugh. Shadow simply just rolled his eyes, not finding the joke funny at all. Knuckles noticed and playfully punched Shadow's arm. "Aw come on, Shadow! That was funny!"

"If you plan on keeping that hand, I suggest you don't do that again, Echidna," Shadow gave Knuckles a small glare. Knuckles huffed a bit and crossed his arms.

"Fine, emo-hog," Knuckles mumbled under his breath, but Shadow overheard him anyway. Shadow didn't care and only scoffed.

 **Small Note: Sorry it was so short, I didn't have any ideas left for this chapter. ^~^"**


End file.
